New Moon (PG)
Outline of The Movie New Moon is the second sequal of the twilight series. It is once again a young-adult vampire-romance movie. There are four other sequals to the twilight series. They are Twilight (PG), Eclipse (PG), Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (MA) and Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (R). Plot On her 18th birthday, Bella Swan wakes up from a dream in which she sees herself as an old woman. She expresses her distaste with growing older than her boyfriend Edward Cullen, a vampire who stopped aging physically at 17. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, Edward's adoptive family throws Bella a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, Bella gets a paper cut, causing Edward's brother, Jasper, to become overwhelmed by her blood's scent and attempt to kill her. Realizing the danger that he and his family pose to Bella, Edward ends their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks, Washington. Edward's departure leaves Bella heartbroken and depressed for months; however, when her father, Charlie, finally decides to send her to live with her mother in Florida, Bella refuses and agrees to spend more time with her friends. After seeing a movie with Jessica, Bella sees a group of men on motorcycles. This reminds her of when Edward previously rescued her from an assault, and she sees his image warning her to stay away. Bella discovers that all thrill-seeking activities evoke Edward's preserved image. She is also comforted by her deepening friendship with Jacob Black, a cheerful companion who eases her pain over losing Edward. When Jacob suddenly begins avoiding her, Bella discovers he has become a werewolf, an age-old enemy of vampires. Jacob's pack members are on constant patrol for Victoria, a vampire who wants to kill Bella to avenge the death of her mate by Edward's hand, leaving Jacob little time to spend with her. Alone again, Bella returns to seeking thrill-inducing activities. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward believes Bella has killed herself by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Distraught over her supposed suicide, Edward travels to Italy to provoke the Volturi—a powerful vampire coven capable of killing him—by exposing himself as a vampire to humans. Alice, Edward's sister, and Bella rush to Italy to save Edward, and arrive just in time to stop him. It is then that Edward tells Bella that he always loved her and only left to protect her. However, the Volturi determine that Bella, a human who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire herself. Alice stops them from killing her by sharing her premonition with Aro — a Volturi elder who is able to read thoughts through touch—in which Bella has been transformed. Soon after, they return to Forks and Bella forgives Edward for leaving her. The Cullens vote in favor of Bella being transformed into a vampire, much to Edward and Rosalie's dismay. Later on, Jacob reminds Edward of the treaty the Cullens made with the Quileute tribe: they will not attack each other, as long as the Cullens do not bite any humans—an action necessary for Bella's transformation. The movie concludes with Edward telling Bella that he will change her into a vampire, but only if she marries him first. Cast Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan New Moon.jpg|New Moon Movie Cover Bella Swan3.jpg|Bella Swan Edward Cullen3.jpg|Edward Cullen Jacob Black3.jpg|Jacob Black Carlisle Cullen3.jpg|Carlisle Cullen Esme Cullen3.jpg|Esme Cullen Alice Cullen3.jpg|Alice Cullen Emmett Cullen3.jpg|Emmett Cullen Rosalie Hale3.jpg|Rosalie Hale Jasper Hale3.jpg|Jasper Hale Charlie Swan3.jpg|Charlie Swan Victoria3.jpg|Victoria Laurent3.jpg|Laurent Aro3.jpg|Aro Jane3.jpg|Jane Jessica Stanley3.jpg|Jessica Stanley Mike Newton3.jpg|Mike Newton Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale Billy Burke as Charlie Swan Rachelle Lefevre as Victoria Edi Gathegi as Laurent Michael Sheen as Aro Dakota Fanning as Jane Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley Michael Welch as Mike Newton Category:Romance Category:PG Category:Drama Category:Movie Category:Twilight Series Category:Fantasy Category:Deceased